


Welcome to Isla de la Dulces

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Isla de la Dulces [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepypasta, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after No Such Luck, Lincoln runs away to Isla de la Dulces.





	1. Goodbye Royal Woods

Lincoln heard the voices inside his head

"You can't come"

"You're bad luck!"

Lincoln was packing his bags as tears streaming through his face.

Lincoln thought Get it together Lincoln your family apologize for thinking you're bad luck

Lincoln walked from his home.

"Well goodbye mom goodbye dad goodbye Royal Woods goodbye life as I know it"

Lincoln walked into a central station.

A train arrived and Lincoln hopped in.

Clock transition

Lynn Jr. was getting ready for the baseball tournament but her teammates were angry.

Margo said "Hey Lynn how's your good luck?!"

"Oh hey Margo"

"Thanks to you your brother's gone!"

Lynn Jr. said "What are you talking-"

Margo said "We just heard that he's getting tired of his family thinking he's bad luck"

Lynn said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Welcome to San Maripilar

A train moved down the tracks going through the desert.

It stopped at a central station.

"Welcome to Mexico Enjoy your stay"

Lincoln waved goodbye.

But he saws a ghostly pink portal.

He went inside a portal which takes him to Isla de la Dulces.

Lincoln gulped

"Welcome to Isla de la Dulces"

But a Portuguese toddler aged girl appears behind Lincoln.

"Hi"

Lincoln screamed

"Sorry I can't help it I'm Mariana Costa"

"I'm Lincoln"


	3. Lynn Jr's Just Desserts

Lynn Jr was going home from a rough day of school but she sees her parents getting angry.

"Oh no"

Rita said "Lynn Jr we're very disappointed in you the principal just called he says that you got into a fight with Nancy Narcisston for making fun of you!"

Lynn Jr said "But it wasn't me it was-"

Lynn Sr. said "It leave us no choice but to send you to anger management classes"

Lynn Jr said "No!"

Rita said "That's right because of your good luck rituals Lincoln runs away"

Lynn Jr was grounded for punching her rival Nancy Narcisston in the face.

Lynn Jr thought Lincoln I'm sorry please forgive me.


	4. What's wrong Lincoln

Mariana hears a cry.

It was Lincoln.

"Are you okay?"

Lincoln sniffed "N-no I-I'm fine" as tears streaming through his face.

Lincoln can't stop remembers the horrible thoughts. 

Lincoln said "And then my family kicked me out because I'm bad luck!?"

But Mariana has an idea.

Mariana remembers a song that her mother used to sing.

Mariana began to sing in her soft yet energetic voice.

"Thanks Mariana"


	5. Cheer up Mercedes

Mercedes was crying and everyone tried to get her to stop crying but fails.

Suddenly Marimela has an idea.

Mariana said "Leaving is not an idea"

Marimela pulled out a portrait of herself as a baby and her doll.

Marimela said "No I used to have a doll when I was a baby"

Clock transition

In the attic, Everyone was looking for it

But Marimela founds her doll.

Mercedes stopped crying and saw her mother's doll.

It began to sing in a creepy yet soft voice

Mercedes giggles and hugged the doll.


End file.
